Love never ends
by IsabellaChan17
Summary: Hi! I'm New in this Fanfiction, and it's my first time making a jin and xiaoyu story fanfiction. This story is all about Xiaoyu's feelings for Jin and wanted to tell him on how much she loved him. And will Jin accept Xiaoyu's feelings for him? guess it's up to you find out:
1. Past

**Love never ends**

**Published: 8/23/12**

**Chapter I: Past**

**It's been one year since Jin disappeared, when he sacrificed himself to kill Azazel. Xiaoyu, on the hand, heard of Jin's death, but couldn't believe it, so she searched for him for days, weeks and months, she even never went to school, because of her own personal problems. Xiaoyu went to a place where she and Jin first met when they were young.**

**I remember when I first met you; you were so lonely without having friend, right Jin? Xiaoyu asked when she was about to cry.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**Wahh *sniff*wahhhh, the little boy cried**

**Aww don't cry, the little girl comfort him.**

***sniff*huh? Who are you? The little boy asked**

**Why I'm ling Xiaoyu, I'm just new here in this country. How about you? What's your name? Xiaoyu asked the little boy.**

**Jin, Jin Kazama, the little boy answered**

**Well it's nice to meet you Jin, Why are you crying? Xiaoyu asked**

**Because I've tried to be nice to have friends but they were mean to me*sniff*, Jin replied**

**Oh, is that so. Well no worries, you've got me! I will be your friend Jin! Xiaoyu replied happily.**

**Huh? Really? You will be my Friend? **

**Yeah! Or we could be best of friends! Ok? **

**OK!**

**But…We should make a promise.**

**Huh? We make a promise? How?**

**EASY, we pinky promise!**

**Pinky Promise? What's that?**

**Well, it's a promise that if we use our little fingers like this and make a promise, ok!**

**OK! Let's do it**

**OK! Promise me that if we grow up, we will stay forever as friends to boyfriend and girlfriend!**

**Ok! ...Uh is it possible that friends can become boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**Well... My mom and dad told me that if I found a friend who's been with me for all those years, they say that they are more than just friends.**

**More than just friends?**

**Yup! I don't know if it is true but… Someday I think? Hehehe**

**Ok! I promise!**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**I guess… some promises are meant to be broken, Xiaoyu cried.**

**Xiaoyu left the place where they first met, until she heard someone's voice calling her name, Xiao… A mysterious voice called was like the voice of Jin. She turned around, but no appearance of Jin; she looked everywhere if that voice was Jin. But she realized that there's someone running, so she runs after him. Until she said…**

**STTOOOPPPP! She shouted to the person who also stopped. She started panting hard because of running so hard.**

**Jin, is that you? Xiaoyu asked**

**End of the First Chapter.**


	2. So Clos

**Chapter II: So Close**

**Jin, is that you? Xiaoyu asked**

**Xiaoyu walked near the person with a hood that was covering his face and removed the hood nervously. And was shocked that the mysterious man who was calling her name was Jin. Xiaoyu's tears flowing between her cheeks, but Jin's right hand wiped her tears until she knew he was alive.**

**Jin, I knew you're not dead! I was so worried that you disappeared and – Xiaoyu was interrupted by a pair of lips against hers.**

**Shh... Xiao, you mustn't know that I'm not here, Jin replied softly.**

**Why? Because they know that you're dead? Xiaoyu worriedly asked**

**Yes, and I don't want you to get involved of putting you in danger!**

**But I wanted to help, Xiaoyu cried**

**No! I will not let you get involved of my plans! Jin angrily replied**

**Why! Why won't you let me help you, is it because I'm too weak to help!**

**No...**

**Why? Just tell me why can't I help you? Xiaoyu cried**

**Because I don't want to lose you Xiao! Jin shouted at her**

**Xiaoyu was surprised of what Jin said**

**When I was turned 15, my mother was killed by ogre and I felt alone with no else to be with, but I realized that I shouldn't let people who cared for me will get involved in this, Jin explained to Xiaoyu with tears flowing from his cheeks. So Xiaoyu wiped his tears and said…**

**Is that the reason why you left school before?**

**Yes…**

**I understand…**

**Xiaoyu hugged Jin while he was still crying, to comfort him like before they were little. Xiaoyu whispered to Jin and said…**

**Don't cry… Don't cry, you're never alone, Jin…**

**Xiao…**

**Xiaoyu releases Jin for now and told that him that…**

**I guess I better go now, before someone will find out you're here.**

**Yeah, I'll see you soon, xiaoyu**

**You better be careful Jin, Xiaoyu smiled**

**Jin smiled back at her and disappeared.**

**Xiaoyu realized that she never told him how she has feelings for him, but said that someday she will tell him that she loved him, even though he sees her as a friend she will gladly accepted(ok! Maybe a little. Hehehe).**

**I promise Jin, I will protect you, even though you refuse let me help you… Xiaoyu sighed and smiled.**

**End of Chapter II**


	3. Sorrow

**Chapter III: Sorrow**

**It's been 3 weeks, since she found out that Jin was alive, but has to keep a secret to anyone knowing that Jin was still alive. Xiaoyu went to her room and sat at her bed looking at her album full of memories that she and Jin spend time together from Childhood to high school life. Her favorite memorable moment with Jin was the moment when they first became friends. Xiaoyu sighed and turn the page Where Jin's mother hugged Jin feeling embarrassed in front of Xiaoyu laughing and teasing him, Xiaoyu laughed a little when she saw the picture where Jin and Xiaoyu were in high school baking a cake where Xiaoyu put the Icing in Jin's face and Jin put flour in her hair laughing, yes those were the days that made Jin happy but the time when Jin left her, she felt lonely and sad, she began to cry in sorrow. Panda hugged Xiaoyu to comfort her.**

**Panda… You miss Jin, don't you? Xiaoyu cried**

**Panda nodded up and down meaning that she missed Jin too.**

**Xiaoyu smiled a little and closed the album and kept it in the cabinet, she stood and cried. Panda rolled over to cheer Xiaoyu up but failed, she's still lonely because she misses Jin so much and wanted to be with him.**

**I wish that I could anything to help Jin to make him happy like before, Xiaoyu cried…**

**So she opened the T. V. and shocked that Jin was in the T.V, the news reporter said that Jin was found and also was back becoming the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, the news reporter tried to ask Jin about what happened but he ignored what the news reporter had asked. Xiaoyu put on her coat and rushed to the Mishima Zaibatsu Company but was stopped by the guards.**

**Please, I need to talk to him, it's very important! She tried to explain the guards but pushed her to not allow talking to Jin.**

**Sorry, but Jin Kazama was not fond of meeting anyone, the guard replied**

**If you don't stay back, I will call the police! The other guard replied to Xiaoyu.**

**But… **

**I said stay- the guard was interfered by Jin.**

**Kazama- Sama! The guards stand and bow at him.**

**Jin, I've heard that you're back and I wanted to talk to you- Xiaoyu tried to explain.**

**Xiaoyu, please don't interfere with my plans.**

**But I really wanted to tell you something, something I should have to tell you a long time ago…**

**You can ask me later, but right now I'm busy.**

**Uh?**

**We can talk later after my meeting, meet me at my office 10 pm sharp, Jin's cold voice made Xiaoyu scared…**

**OK… Xiaoyu smiled a little**

**End of Chapter III**


	4. Moments

**Chapter IV: Moments**

**Xiaoyu went home and took a bath, and was wearing a pink dress camisole with a brown jacket and silver shoes, also she lets her hair down and puts on a headband with a ribbon on the side, but was nervous to tell Jin of how she loved him and wanted to tell him that she has feelings for him. It was 9:50 pm, she's still has time to meet up with Jin. She went to the Mishima Zaibatsu and stopped by the guards again.**

**Name? The guard asks her identification**

**Ling Xiaoyu, if Jin told you that I would meet him, she replied**

**Ok, you may go in, the guard let her pass and told that Jin was waiting for her. Xiaoyu nodded and went to elevator and felt nervous. She knocked the door and Jin was standing there at the window looking at the view and said…**

**Who's there?**

**It's Xiaoyu, your Friend, Xiaoyu replied**

**Oh, you may come in.**

**She closed the door slowly, and approached him, but was a little bit scared of his appearance, he was dressed in an attractive black suit, and he was even more serious than usual. He turned around and looking at her as if she was mature and more beautiful than ever, he even knew she was better with her hair down than putting two pigtails and now wearing a headband on her hair.**

**So what brings you here to tell me? Jin asked her in a serious way.**

**Well…I…Um….**

**Jin walked near closely to Xiaoyu with cold eyes, Xiaoyu was so nervous that Jin will never like her if she told him the truth that she loved him. So Jin went closer and closer to her, almost too close to her face then touches her lips, but Xiaoyu pushes away from Jin and said…**

**I'm sorry, I have to go! She ran as fast as she could but Jin grabbed her wrist when Xiaoyu was struggling to let go of her hand with Jin grabbing her wrist.**

**Let me go Jin! She shouted, but Jin didn't respond, so he pulled her and kissed her with arms wrapped around her, she never thought that he would kiss her. So Jin's kiss moved deeper and moving his tongue into her mouth, he moved Xiaoyu backward straight to his bedroom and lean her in his bed. He licks her neck and massages her breasts. Her moans made Jin giving him the pleasure, so Xiaoyu removes Jin's suit and removes her dress while Jin removes her bra and massages her breasts and then started to lick them. Xiaoyu moaned a little bit loud. Jin removes her panty and devours her womanhood, so she moans his name and Jin continues to lick her womanhood. Jin removes his belt and his pants; he moved on top of her and kissed her.****Still nervous, Jin moved on top of her, gently spreading her legs apart.**

**Are you sure about this? He asked**

**Yes… She answered **

**Slowly, Jin continued to enter her. Xiaoyu inhaled sharply, holding Jin close to her. She soon returned her attention to kissing him, that wonderful tongue playing intricate games in his mouth. Moving slowly with him, Xiaoyu moaned softly, whispering his name. Hearing her voice, Jin moved faster, kissing her lips and letting her chest press against his. Xiaoyu winced in pain a little since it was her first.****Jin felt the hymen and looked at Xiao. Xiaoyu gave a nod and Jin thrust in. Xiaoyu felt pain and she was about to scream when Jin kissed her and Xiaoyu felt relax.**

**X-Xiao, I'm going to cum... Jin whispered to her.**

**So he keep going faster and faster.****And Xiaoyu moaned in pleasure.****She started to feel herself about to come. Jin felt that he was too about to came. He went thrust her few more times till until the last one caused them both to reach their climax and let it out on each other.**

**Jin… I wanted… to…tell you…that I love you, Xiaoyu confessed him with a smile**

**Xiao, I love you too, Jin smiled**

**And they give each other a kiss and drifted them to sleep.**

**In the next morning, Xiaoyu woke up with a rose beside her…**

**Jin, you shouldn't have… Xiaoyu softly smiled, then she covered her body with a blanket and they were trails of petals on the floor and Xiaoyu followed it then was surprised that Jin made her a breakfast with pancakes and a glass of wine.**

**You're surprised, Xiao, Jin smiled**

**Aw Jin, thank you**

**I wasn't going to make the best breakfast but-, jin's sentence was cut when xiaoyu touched his lips.**

**It's perfect… She said**

**Then Jin and Xiaoyu ate their breakfast and put on their clothes. Xiaoyu bid goodbye to Jin and gave Jin a kiss in the check.**

**You be careful now, Jin replied with a smile**

**I will… Xiaoyu smiled**

**She went home and felt happy, because she confesses Jin and finally accepted her to be his lover.**

**End of Chapter IV**


	5. Heartbroken

**Chapter V: Heartbroken**

**One week later, Xiaoyu brought bento for Jin if he is hungry, she went back again to Mishima Zaibatsu company and the guards let her through. Jin, on the hand, was talking to a woman with a blonde wavy hair whom he met at the party 2 years ago; they were having a conversation of making a deal for buying the new weapon for the Mishima Zaibatsu.**

**So… Since we made a deal, I shall give you a reward that can make you happy, the blonde wavy haired woman giving her a seductive smile.**

**What kind of reward? Jin replied with confusion.**

**This…The blond woman kissed Jin in the lips, but they didn't know the door was open, so she continued to kiss him deeper. Xiaoyu went to elevator and said…**

**I hope Jin will love these, I know they are his favorite, Xiaoyu smiled**

**So she went to Jin's office and Xiaoyu saw Jin and the other woman kissing, she dropped Jin's bento and her tears flowing through her cheek.**

**Xiaoyu, I can explain- Jin's sentence was cut when the blonde wavy woman replied**

**So, isn't that your friend, you've told me about…**

**No… Not anymore, Xiaoyu replied softly **

**So Xiaoyu left and ran, because of what she saw was Jin kissing another woman.**

**I can't believe Jin would do such a thing! Xiaoyu Thought.**

**I shouldn't be in love with him!**

**I…I…I hate him!**

**Jin was still in his office and was being seduced by a blonde wavy hair woman. He tried to break free from letting her kissing him, but pushes her instantly.**

**What do you think you're doing? Jin angrily asked**

**Why! I'm giving you the reward you deserve. She answered**

**I don't deserve that kind of reward!**

**Awww c'mon… You don't deserve to be loved by that little girl now, will you?**

**Hmph! The deal is over! I will not accept your offer, because of what you've done to me!**

**Fine! You can have your little bitch with you, besides… You don't have the taste of women anyway. The blonde woman smirked and left.**

**But the Blonde woman is still not yet done…**

**Hmph, you will pay, Jin Kazama… I will give you the punishment for what you have done with me, she angered with a grin.**

**And I know just the punishment for you, hahahaha!**

**Xiaoyu was in her room crying with sorrow in her bed, hiding her face with a pillow. She never stops crying and felt her heart was torn to pieces.**

**I will forget him… Xiaoyu whispered**

**I will forget all the memories with Jin and never remember him spending time together with me! She cried aloud.**

**Jin was still sitting in his chair weeping, he felt guilty of what happened when Xiaoyu saw him kissing another woman. So he went down using the elevator and called the taxi to go to Xiaoyu's house to apologize.**

**I hope she will forgive me, Jin thought in his mind.**

**When he was there at the front of her house, he knocked the door.**

**Xiao! Please open the door, it's me, Jin. Jin permissioned to open the door.**

**Xiao! Please answer me!**

**Xiao?**

**He checked the doorknob to see if the door was open, but it was locked. So he checked the backside of the door and the door was open. He went inside her house and checked the room of xiaoyu but she's not here. It seems she went out, but where? **

**Jin went down and saw a note. It said…**

**DEAR MIHARU,**

**WENT TO THE GROCERY!**

**LOVE,**

**XIAOYU**

**He now knows where Xiaoyu went and runs to the grocery shop. Xiaoyu, on the other hand was buying food supplies for her breakfast, lunch and dinner. When she paid all the supplies, she walked to the street, where she was stopped by a woman.**

**Excuse me, can you help me with something? The woman asked**

**Sure, why not! Xiaoyu replied**

**Then she followed the woman she was asked, when they reach the place where no one would go, the woman lets out her pocket and pulls out a gun.**

**What… What is the meaning of this? Xiaoyu questioned**

**The end of Chapter V**


	6. Guilty

**Chapter VI: Guilty**

**What… What is the meaning of this? Xiaoyu questioned**

**The woman was revealed to be the blonde woman who seduced Jin.**

**To get I want! The blonde woman replied**

**What do you mean?**

**What do I mean is that I will make Jin be punished for what he has done to me and I will make sure he will suffer! The woman shouted**

**You shouldn't do such a thing! Xiaoyu replied**

**why shouldn't I! You're nothing but a little brat! She blasphemed Xiaoyu**

**Revenge isn't the answer to your problems; the only thing you can do is to move on and it can set you free. Xiaoyu smiled innocently and hold her hand to make her smile…**

**But she triggered the gun and shot xiaoyu in the stomach by accident.**

**Wha- what have I done! The blonde woman felt guilty of killing the innocent girl. She left without people seeing it.**

**Jin went to the store and asked the counter to know Xiaoyu went. And so he thanks the counter and find Xiaoyu, but until he saw a woman running whom he recognizes was the blonde woman who was holding a gun in her hand where she was near the place where Xiaoyu was shot. He went to that place where the blonde woman was up to, but when he realized that there was someone who was lying dead, so he went closer to see who was that person lying with a puddle of blood on the floor, it was Xiaoyu. He was shocked of what he saw and said…**

**Xiaoyu!**

**He saw a wound in her stomach and she was losing too much blood.**

**Who did this?**

**Xiaoyu opened her eyes and said…**

**Jin … I'm glad… we could talk…at the end**

**Don't say that Xiaoyu, I will call an ambulance, that's w-, jin was cut-sentence when xiaoyu hold his hand.**

**Before when I first met you… I thought that you were a kind and gentle person… But I've realized… that you were cold- hearted and vicious…**

**Feudal… Families**

**Revenge on… your father…and… grandpa heihachi**

**And it was if… the world was against…you**

**Jin, you've been fighting… all by yourself… against this world… all by yourself…**

**So that's why…**

**But Inside…you are...the person…who can change everything… to make things good**

**All I ever wanted… is to become one thing truthful to you… Xiaoyu truthfully confessed.**

**Xiaoyu… Jin softly replied**

**I love you, Jin, Xiaoyu Confessed to Jin.**

**Even if you don't return my feelings for you…**

…**I couldn't… bring myself to hate you.**

**Even when you tried to make me forget you…**

…**I still fell…in love with you again…**

**Xiaoyu! You can't die! Jin pleaded when he holds xiaoyu in his arms and uses his angel gene to heal Xiaoyu but she loses too much blood.**

**No matter how many times I'm reborn…**

**I'm sure… I'll…fall in love with you again, Jin…**

**This…is fate, right?**

**Jin pleaded her not to die using his angel gene to heal her…**

**So it's okay, right, Jin?**

**That I fall in love with you when I'm reborn…**

**No matter… how many times…**

**I'll… keep… falling in…love...**

**But it was too late. Jin tried to heal her many times and it was no use.**

**Xiao! ... Xiaoyu! He pleaded with tears in his eyes**

**Argh!... Noooooooooooooooo! He screamed in agony.**

**Xiaoyu! Please come back! I don't want to be alone again! I need you, please! Jin pleaded and cried loudly admitting that he loved her all along.**

**End of Chapter VI**


End file.
